Keep Them Safe
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <html><head></head>Prompt "It's my job to look out for this team and keep em safe, even against you." Set during the last season, in Portland.</html>


Nate was sitting in the briefing room reading through a stack of files when Eliot came into the room. He didn't storm or stomp, moving instead with a sort of grace that instantly had Nate paying attention. He'd known Eliot long enough to recognize what real temper looked like on the man. It wasn't stomps and growls and shouting. It was a deadly grace and a low thick drawl and icy eyes. That was when Eliot was at his deadliest; his moth lethal. Eliot marched right up to where Nate was at and pinned him in place with a cold stare. "We need to talk."

It had been quite a long time since Nate had seen this much temper on Eliot's face directed towards him. They'd had their fair share of arguments over the years, especially back when he'd been drinking, but it had always been slightly tempered. Eliot, despite what he might want other to believe, was still enough of a soldier at heart to follow the one he considered their leader. He was one of the most fiercely loyal people that Nate had ever met. For a few years now, he'd been loyal to this team, and especially loyal to Nate. He'd guarded them, protected them, took abuse for them, and no matter how many times Nate messed up, the mastermind had never doubted that Eliot would have his back, even with the others. But little by little these past few months since they'd come to Portland, that had started to change. Eliot's loyalties were shifting.

Nate closed the folder in front of him and sat back in his chair. He had a feeling this conversation was going to be interesting. "Make it quick. I've got a few files here I still need to go over for our next job."

"Our next job?" Eliot drawled the words out slowly, like he was testing them. Weighing them as he said them. He took another step forward, putting him just a foot away from the table, and he hooked his hands into his pockets. His eyes never left Nate's face. "I sincerely hope you're planning that for some time in the future, Nate. Cause right now, this team aint up for taking any more jobs."

"We might not have that luxury." Nate said calmly. "One of these is rather time sensitive. I'm glad you're here, actually. I'd like your opinion on it." He shifted two of the folders and pulled out the third. Then he held it out in Eliot's direction.

There was a short beat of silence while the two men stared. Without breaking eye contact, Eliot reached up and took the folder from Nate's hands. Then, still staring, he tossed if off to the side, letting it and the papers inside fall down to the floor. "You're not listening to me. I wasn't _asking_ for time off, Nate. I'm telling you." His voice hardened another degree, the accent getting thicker, and most men would've taken a step or ten backwards then. Nate just sat there and watched calmly as Eliot lifted a finger to point at him. "I told you before that we needed a break. I _told you_ that you were pushing em too hard. This is the fifth back to back case we've done. Sophie's been grifting nonstop and she's exhausted, Parker's still got bruised ribs and a sprained ankle from the last case, and I don't know the last time I saw Hardison get some sleep. I just got done peeling his face off his keyboard and practically carrying him towards bed, and if the fever I felt on him doesn't go away, he's not getting up for at least a day or two. You've been running them ragged."

Nate sat up a little straighter. His voice sharpened slightly. "It's my job to lead this team."

"It's my job to look out for this team and keep em safe, even against _you_." Eliot snapped back. For one brief second, his voice had sharpened and fire flashed in his eyes. Then the fire was banked and they were cold once more. Colder than ever. "I'm not asking you anymore. I'm telling you that going on a job is not possible. Whatever you've got, put it on hold or turn it down. But this team isn't up for taking another case for at least the next five days." The words weren't a request. They were a firm statement of facts. "I already told Sophie to go ahead and make plans to relax for a few days, and I'm staying with Parker and Hardison until they're more mobile. I suggest you find yourself some way to relax, too. You've got five days to yourself to enjoy." With that last biting remark, Eliot didn't give Nate a chance to protest. He spun and walked away, his temper still bright in every inch of him.

Nate raised one eyebrow as he watched the man leave. That was the angriest that he'd ever seen Eliot truly be with him.

"You got off easy there." Sophie's warm voice came from behind him. "I thought he was going to hit you." He didn't bother turning around, just waiting until she was beside him to look up at her. She slipped down into the chair beside him and her look slid to one of amusement. "I would've."

"He wasn't going to hit me. That wasn't a fight. A fight implies I would've had a chance of winning." Nate said with a smile.

His attempt at humor didn't distract her. She read him well, just as she'd always done, one of the only people who could do so with any accuracy. Whatever she saw made her sigh and shake her head. "I hope you know what you're doing with him."

"All part of the plan, my dear." Nate assured her.

"Yes, well, just remember to be careful." She pushed up to her feet and leaned in to kiss his cheek, one hand stroking at his other cheek. She looked down at him and smiled, shaking her head again. "Any plan that involves pissing off Eliot seems dangerous to me."

He couldn't argue with that. Playing any sort of game with Eliot was dangerous. But this was one game that Nate couldn't afford to lose. There were bigger things in the mix here. Things that had been in play since they'd come to Portland. This was just one part of it, one little piece of the whole, yet it was an important one. The way that Eliot stood up to him today to protect the rest of the team told him that the last parts of this piece were finally sliding in to place.

Nate looked up in the direction that Eliot had left earlier, and he smiled.


End file.
